virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirakami Fubuki
Shirakami Fubuki (白上フブキ) is a female Japanese Virtual Youtuber. She is part of a unit inside hololive called hololive Gamers (ホロライブゲーマーズ) alongside Ookami Mio, Nekomata Okayu, and Inugami Korone. Introduction Video Fubuki's introduction. Personality Fubuki is usually always cheerful and excited, singing little songs and making many in-jokes. She is shy when confronted with new circumstances, and when embarrassed she "hides" at the bottom of the screen with only her fox-ears peeking up. She becomes enthralled in games and has cute conversations with scripted game characters, or voice-acts as characters or makes sound effects. That said however, she has a well known sadistic side, shown most often when playing "Project Winter" with other Vtubers. She has described herself as a 'hunter' and has displayed both extreme skill, to the point of nearly winning a 1 v 4 battle on all her own in the game, and a methodical thought process, to collaborating with fellow ingame traitors to purposely lining up her shots when shooting at a wolf with Matsuri in an attempt to kill her early and make it look like an accident. History Background Her Twitter account was opened on 19 May 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on 23 May. although she did not start her activity on YouTube until a live-stream on 1 June.Shirakami, F フブキCh。白上フブキ (2018, June 1) 【初放送】フブキCh。(^・ω・^§)ﾉ　白上フブキのみんなのお耳にちょコンっと放送！File Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X53mU_mxCDQ Besides YouTube, she also does live-streams on her OPENREC.tv and Mirrativ channels. 2018 On 17 October, she debuted her first 3D model.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2018, October 17) 白上フブキの３Dお披露目ですぞぃっ【Vtuber】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/gy7Iy8eLKNs/ 2019 On 22 March, she did a live-stream where she debuted her second 3D model. In the same stream, she also announced that other members of hololive will also be getting their own and that there will be two new members of Hololive Gamers starting from April.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2019, March 22) 【#白上フブキ新３D】お披露目＆重大告知発表 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/grwVFD5GNuE/ at 38:56 Her first stream after the debut to feature her new 3D model was broadcast two days later on the 24th.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ. (2019, March 24) 【#PSストア_スプリングセール2019】踊れ！ペルソナ５ダンシング★スターナイト File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/IEbip1ITTwM/ On 28 August, she debuted her 3D swimsuit outfit.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ (2019, August 28) 【#ホロライブサマー】ご注文は白上の水着ですか？【白上フブキ/ホロライブ】File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/cixwWYetd7I On 19 December, hololive's Twitter account published that both Fubuki and Mio would get new 2D costumes.hololivetv (2019, December 19) 【お知らせ】 「白上フブキ」「大神ミオ」の新衣装を2019年12月22日（日）よりそれぞれのYouTubeチャンネルにて実施いたします！お楽しみにお待ちください✨ ��詳細はコチラ�� https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000190.000030268.html #白上フブキ #大神ミオ #ホロライブプロダクション Tweet Retrieved from: https://twitter.com/hololivetv/status/1207852330885926914 She unveiled hers in a stream on 22 Decembershirakamifubuki (2019, December 21) そして・・・・・明日の２２時は ハッシュタグ#白上フブキ新衣装 デビューから１年半、悲願である新衣装を発表できる狐Vtuberです 22時待機 https://youtu.be/pra4uMLmucA ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 21時からは大神ミオの新衣装発表です！ よろしくきーつね！Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/shirakamifubuki/status/1208357113606443008 Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ (2019, December 22) 【#白上フブキ新衣装】デビューから１年半、悲願である新衣装を発表できる狐Vtuberです File Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pra4uMLmucA with Mio also appearing in her new costume. 2020 On 1 January, she announced on Twitter the reveal of her third 2D costume a kimono celebrating the new year,shirakamifubuki (2020, January 1) ��　放　送　の　お　知　ら　せ　�� なんと、お正月衣装をいただけました！ よかったです(^・ω・^§)ﾉ�� ですが何やら…様子がおかしい…？ 真相は１８時から！！！！！！���� ��#ホロライブ正月衣装 奇譚ー白い狐にご用心。�� ➡https://youtube.com/channel/UCdn5BQ06XqgXoAxIhbqw5Rg/live ハッシュタグ➡#ホロライブ正月衣装 Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/shirakamifubuki/status/1212275558131761152 this was revealed later that day on a stream.Shirakami, F. フブキCh。白上フブキ (2020, January 1) ��#ホロライブ正月衣装 奇譚ー白い狐にご用心。��File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/ZTA0jvZh7xI?t=989 On 24 January along with the other hololive girls up to the third generation, she debuted her 3D idol outfit at hololive's 1st fest Nonstop Story.hololive_En (2020, January 24) Performed! �� Dream☆Story (Sora, Roboco, Miko, AZKi, Suisei) �� Yumemiru Sora e (1st Gen) �� Go-toubun no Kimochi (2nd Gen) #とまらないホロライブ Photo By Ayo Kajino Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololive_En/status/1220676990061010946/photo/3 Events * On 4 April 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Dawn of the Breakers as one of the characters alongisde Roboco, Aki Rosenthal, Natsuiro Matsuri, Minato Aqua, Yuzuki Choco, Oozora Subaru, and Ookami Mio.Official Dawn of the Breakers Website - Roboco san x Dawn of the Breakers * On 27 November 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Azur Lane as one of the characters, alongside Nakiri Ayame, Ookami Mio, Natsuiro Matsuri, Murasaki Shion, Minato Aqua and Tokino Sora, she was available from 27 November to 10 December.AzurLane_EN (2019 November 26) Event Period Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/AzurLane_EN/status/1199372247120498688/photo/2 Trivia * She is a foxgirl, but often labeled by viewers as other animals, either accidentally (by newbies) or sometimes intentionally by regular viewers who wish to provoke a cute reaction. * The Japanese onomatopoeia for foxes is "kon", therefore that sound - and the vegetable "corn", which sounds similar - is one of her in-jokes, often seen or heard in her channel and Twitter. * She is not good with the English language - her intro video had the English version of her name quite misspelled ("Fhunbuki"). External Links * フブキCh。白上フブキ - YouTube channel * Shirakami Fubuki's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's official Twitter account * 白上吹雪Official - Shirakami Fubuki's official bilibili channel * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's official OPENREC.tv channel * Mirrativ channel * TwitCasting channel * @shirakamifubuki - Shirakami Fubuki's Marshmallow account * 白上フブキ@Vtuber - nana user page * 白上フブキ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * 白上フブキ - Pixiv Encyclopedia * 白上フブキ - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 白上吹雪 - Moegirl Encyclopedia * Shirakami Fubuki Translations Fanpage References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:3D Category:Hololive Category:2D Category:Produced by Corporate